


2Fast 2Ham: Dear Mafiosa

by IAmTheAnnihilator



Series: 2Fast 2Ham [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Who Killed Captain Alex? (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAnnihilator/pseuds/IAmTheAnnihilator
Summary: This third installment in the gripping2Fast 2Ham series sees the epic confrontationbetween Alexander Hamilton and Sasha Schuyler,Angelica's long lost sister





	2Fast 2Ham: Dear Mafiosa

“Don’t move.” Sasha says as she shoves the cold hard gun barrel right in Hamilton’s face. “You are going to die.” She cocks the gun and, keeping it aimed at Hamilton, moves over to the bomb control. She presses a few buttons on the bomb and resets the timer to 60:00. Then she aims right at Hamilton. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long!” 

Meanwhile, John Laurens is surviving out in the open in the streets of New York. He didn’t die because he hit a convenient-to-the-plot trampoline. He bounced off it and hit the ground with a thump. He had no gun however. A Mafia soldier charged toward him but he kicked him with his kung fu powers and stole his gun. He made his way to the underground mafia fortress entrance, which is in a dank alleyway. But uh-oh little does he know that he is being followed by an entire mafia elite squad. He makes his way down the tunnel but then the mafia leader calls out to him. “Hey, SCRUBLORD! DIE!” Laurens turns around and ducks behind the wall as gun bullets spray everywhere. He then reloads his gun and jumps out in front of them. 

Meanwhile in the bomb room, Sasha is punching Hamilton repeatedly with the butt of her gun for fun. “Oof.” Hamilton says as Sasha punches his guts out. 

Laurens is gunning down an entire mafia squadron. Bangbangbang goes the gun as the tunnel quickly becomes a sea of guts. Laurens then heads onward down the tunnel. 

Sasha is done punching Hamilton and prepares to kill him.  
“HAHAHAHA!”  
Suddenly Laurens kicks open the door. Sasha turns and is shocked to see her old lover. “No wait don’t do this Johnny we can come back from this!” She yells at him, keeping her gun on Hamilton. 

“In New York you can be a dead man!” Laurens yells. He then raises his gun and blows Sasha’s head off.


End file.
